


Matchmaker, Matchmaker

by Spacecadet72



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Benoit overhears something that helps clear things up for him and Marta.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Matchmaker, Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hopeless_Romantic_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_Romantic_Dreamer/gifts).



> This started as a story I wanted to write, but couldn't quite figure out how to finish it. Then Hopeless_Romantic_Dreamer prompted "things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear." and I just had to use it for this story, so thank you for helping me finish it! :)
> 
> Title comes from Fiddler On The Roof.

Marta walked into the kitchen early that morning, stifling a yawn. Her yawn turned into a soft smile as she went about getting her breakfast ready.

"What's got you so happy?" Alice asked from the kitchen table as she took a sip of her coffee.

"It's a good morning," Marta said with a shrug, before pouring herself a cup of coffee. "I'm just happy."

She missed the look that Alice exchanged with their mother, a sly, knowing sort of look that said they didn't believe a word she said.

"That detective of yours is coming up today, could that be it?"

Marta frowned. "He's not my detective," she said as she joined them at the table. "And of course, I'm happy he's coming for a visit, but I'm just in a good mood."

She closed her eyes as she took another sip of her coffee, her smile returning.

"I dunno," Alice said, getting up to set her mug in the sink. "He's kind of your detective."

Marta rolled her eyes. "We're just friends, Alice," she said, warning in her tone. She certainly would have been happy to pursue a relationship with Benoit, but he didn't love her that way. He probably saw her as too young, anyway. It wouldn't do for anyone to get it into their heads that they were anything to each other that they weren't. She could deal with an unrequited crush. His friendship was too important to lose.

Even with the reminder that her feelings weren't reciprocated, she couldn't help but be excited. Benoit had been traveling for the past couple of weeks, and she hadn't seen him in a while, so this visit was overdue.

Getting up from the coffee table with a sigh, she rinsed her coffee cup out and set it in the dishwasher. She wasn't going to let anything ruin this visit.

* * *

As Marta walked out of the room and earshot, Mrs. Cabrera leaned in towards where Alice was sitting, back at the table. "You're too obvious. This is never going to work if she figures out what we're doing."

"You've seen them together, they love each other and they think the other only sees them as a friend. It's sad and annoying and I just want them to figure it out," Alice said, before taking a bite of her breakfast.

Mrs. Cabrera tilted her head in acknowledgement. "They do need a lot of help."

"He's only here for a couple of days. I don't think subtle is going to cut it," Alice said, leaning back in her chair. "We can’t wait for them to figure it out. We have to give them a push."

Mrs. Cabrera shook her head. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"You'll see, it's going to work."

* * *

"Hello, Alice," Benoit said with a smile as Marta's sister opened the door before he’d even knocked and let him into the house.

She held up a finger to her mouth before motioning for him to follow her.

"What's going on?" he whispered, as he followed her through the house. Was something wrong? Was everyone okay? "Where's Marta?"

Alice stopped walking and turned to him. "She and mom are in the kitchen, but we have to be quiet," she said, her voice low, although they weren't near the kitchen. She didn't seem worried or panicked, so he assumed no one was hurt.

Benoit knew that this mystery wouldn't be solved by continuing to question Alice, so he gestured for her to lead the way and followed her as they walked toward the kitchen. They stopped before they would be in view of anyone in the room, but where they could hear Marta and her mother talking.

"...when that nice detective of yours gets here," her mother was saying, and Benoit really didn't think he should be here, listening to their conversation without their knowledge.

"He's not my detective," Marta said, and it sounded like they'd had some form of this conversation before.

"I don't think..." he began, in a low whisper, before Alice whirled around and pressed her fingers to his mouth.

"Shhh. You need to hear this."

Benoit suppressed a sigh. He would humor Alice for a few more moments, but then he was going to walk into the kitchen to let them know he was there.

"Maybe he's not your detective yet, but he will be," her mother said, and Benoit was suddenly burning with curiosity over why Marta would say to that. This was wrong, but he wanted to know.

"Please stop with that," Marta said with a sigh. "He doesn't have feelings for me, so it doesn't matter."

Benoit's eyes widened at that. She thought he didn't love her? He loved her with all that he had, but didn't think she wanted more than friendship. Did that mean...

Alice turned to get a good look at his face, and he wasn't sure what she saw there, but her satisfied grin seemed to suggest she was happy with the outcome of her meddling.

"But you like him, don't you?"

"I do, but he's just a friend, so please drop it," Marta sounded tired and resigned, and Benoit couldn't stand for her to have the wrong idea, especially when it was causing her pain. Without waiting to see what Alice would do, or what might come of his actions, he strode into the kitchen.

"Is that true?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He couldn't believe that this amazing, kind, beautiful woman might care for him, that there may be a future for them.

"Benoit!" she jumped as he walked into the room, a blush staining her cheeks. "How long have you been standing there?"

He shook his head. "Long enough to hear that you think I don't love you, but you might love me. Is it true? Because I love you, Marta Cabrera, and if we have been avoiding happiness out of fear of what the other feels, then I have to put a stop to it." He walked forward as he spoke, reaching her before he finished, and stood before her, half expecting her to tell him that he had been mistaken and his feelings would not be returned. But he would take that risk, if it meant there was a chance for them to be happy together.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and so many emotions swirling in them. After several agonizing moments, she nodded. "I love you," she said quietly, before a wide smile bloomed across her face. "I love you, Benoit."

He leaned down and kissed her, holding her close to him as her arms went around his neck. He couldn't help but smile into the kiss, this was more than he had ever hoped for, even more than he had ever dared imagine.

He pulled back, the happiness he felt mirrored in her eyes. "Oh, darling," he said, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek. "I'm sorry I ever let you think I didn't love you."

She shook her head. "We know now."

He glanced around the room to see that they were alone. "Remind me to thank your sister later," he said with a chuckle.

Her eyes narrowed. "Alice? I wondered where she was," she said with a shake of her head. "And my mom was probably in on it too. I guess it all worked out."

"That it did," he said, before leaning down to kiss her again.


End file.
